A Change of Heart
by Chickaboo3000
Summary: Set after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Link is done with adventuring. But after returning to his old home, he and all of the other Kokiri realise how much he has changed. Mostly based on OoT. Possible SariaXLink in later chapters. T for violence, blood and character death.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**A/N- Hi there people! Welcome to my second story! Sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded. I've been a busy girl...or maybe I kept forgetting…or both…But anyways, I wrote this story a few days ago because I was bored and just scrolling through Fanfiction and at the time it was raining. So, I loaded up word and this is what I got. God knows how but hey ho, my mind works in mysterious ways sometimes I guess. I'm hoping to get it up to 3 chapters but it all depends on how quickly I manage to sum it all look at me ramble on. Go read the story! And enjoy it! It's the first time I have ever done anything like this before, so let me know what you think. Oh, and by the way, you can flame this all you like. Cause I want honesty from you please. Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

As the young green clad hero walked towards the Kokiri Forest, he observed how much it had changed, well, in his eyes at least. He had seen the broken drawbridge of Hyrule Castle and the dark, black sky. He had smelt the burning of civilian's homes and the reek of blood and death first hand. He had heard the scream of women and children as they were mercilessly slaughtered and the roar of beasts that would be deemed by any sane being to be impossible to slay. And he had, awakened the sages, slayed the King of Evil himself, freed the giants and prevented the moon from crashing into the land of Termina at the hands of Skull Kid and Majora. But Link was determined to leave the past blood soaked year behind him and live the life he should have done, although he knew it wouldn't last. For even as he had been raised a Kokiri, he was a Hylian and he would eventually grow up again and have to leave the Forest. But he was determined to make his old life last as long as he could. But possibly with less people bullying him around. Maybe…

But the moment he set foot in the forest, Mido was upon him. Great. Because after travelling all day, he wanted to deal with this….Link couldn't even think of a word to sum him up. "You. Why are you back? Hmm?" the red head demanded. Link held back the strong desire to roll his eyes. "Mido, not now." he mumbled attempting to stroll past him. No such luck. As he tried to step past, Mido slunk in front of him. "Where are you going, punk?" Mido smirked "I don't believe we were finished talking just yet." Link sighed deeply, bringing two fingers to his forehead and closing his eyes. "I'm going home. I'm tired and was intending on going to sleep. Does that suffice as an answer, oh great Lord Mido?" Link said, his bored voice dripping with sarcasm. Mido's jaw dropped. Not once had Link ever stood up to him. Seeing his chance, Link pushed past him and continued through the forest.

Upon reaching the ladder, Link heard a voice behind him. A voice as soft as silk and as sweet as sugar. "Link! You're back!" the voice called out. He heard footsteps approaching quickly and turned just in time to be pinned to the ladder in a hug. "Hi Saria." Link grinned, prising her arms from around his body and holding her out in front of him. Saria beamed back at him. "Sorry I pinned you." she giggled softly. "It's okay, you woke me up anyways" Link returned, releasing her shoulders. Saria's face suddenly flashed into realisation. "Hey, we need to tell everyone you're home!" she suggested, though Link knew that now he would have to go and socialise. "Everyone has missed you." Saria continued and Link nodded, though he was sure that nobody had. Suddenly, a slightly dark look crossed his features and it didn't go unnoticed by the girl who was now staring at him suspiciously. "What have you done, Link?" she asked him, although knowing that it was something to do with Mido. She'd known him too long. "Nothing." he replied in an innocent tone. She lightly backhanded his head playfully before walking towards the bridge. Link followed silently, only a few paces behind her.

Saria spotted Mido from the top of the slope that Link's home stood at the bottom of. She casually jogged over to him, Link still tagging after her, and paced around to his front. Mido's face was still dumbfounded from his earlier encounter with Link. "Hey Mido, what's the matter?" Saria asked him softly, waving her palm in front of his eyes. Mido snapped out of his daze, spinning around with his face like thunder. "How dare you be so rude to me, you little insect." Mido growled at Link, glaring at the boy who was swaggering slowly towards him. Saria snapped the gaze to Link. "Link, rude? I doubt that." she reasoned. But Mido merely shook his head, disagreeing entirely. Link stopped in front of the other boy, realising only now that he who had stood at least and inch taller than him before he left, was now an inch shorter. He smirked slightly at this fact. "Sorry Mido. I just couldn't be bothered to deal with you the moment I got home, no offence intended." Link shrugged. Mido made a sound that closely resembled a hiss before swinging his fist at Link who, in the split second before it clashed painfully with his chin, caught Mido's hand swiftly. Link grinned gently at his baffled opponent before releasing his hand. Mido stepped back a little way, before running off, leaving Link once again alone with a very surprised Saria.

* * *

**A/N- So, what do you think? Should I keep going? I hope that you continue to read 'A change of heart'. Please review this story to tell me what I should include in the next chapter or what I could improve. Thanks again! Chickaboo3000, signing off. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Lost Woods

**A/N- THANK YOU FOR CARRYING ON READING! OH MY GOSH. I didn't expect anyone to read this at all. But there we go. Anyway, here's chapter two. I'm going to start developing my ideas from here on out. The first chapter was just a bit of a background. So I'm glad you persevered with my terrible writing. I pity your souls to be honest, because I probably made your I.Q drop about 60 points. This chapter is a little shorter but it needs to be. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

After filling in Saria on the details of his actions, Link went back to his house. He was tired. So tired that the moment he had hauled himself to the top of the ladder and his head met the pillow on his fairly dusty bed, he was asleep. By the time he awoke, it was dark and the cold, mid-autumn wind bit at his exposed arms and legs. It was times like this that he would have given anything to have his undershirt and leggings like he did as an adult. He made a mental note to ask Saria to help him make some later. Sliding off of his bed, he stretched up and pattered out of his house. He took a deep breath of the chilly air, feeling the burning sensation fill his lungs and throat. Then, he back flipped off the platform situated at the top of his ladder, in the way he now tended to do for the purposes of speed, and landed gently on the ground. Fixing his trademark green hat, Link set off in a run, taking no path in particular, but merely wishing to feel the gentle serenity of the forest that he had adored so much.

But for some reason, he was unsatisfied. The peacefulness bored him and although confused as to the reason why, he shrugged it off. Climbing the cliffs with well-practiced and expert skill, Link made his way up towards the entrance to the lost woods, hoping that the path leading to the Forest Temple would hold something to occupy him for a while. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but it was worth having a look in that sort of direction. Wasn't it? So, with another stretch and a quick check to ensure that the Kokiri sword was stashed in the scabbard attached to his back, he set off into the dark, fallen tree tunnel leading to the twisting and turning paths of the lost woods that many a person had supposedly been lost to the centuries, merely wandering around in circles. Only a short while back, this fact would have intimidated Link severely, however after quite a bit of practice, he knew his way through the tunnels with his eyes closed.

Link only took a few minutes to maneuver his way through the confusion of trees. He pattered out of the final tunnel, only to find that the speared metal gate was standing tall. Although surprised, he knew what was coming and felt a bizarre emotion that he had experienced only once during the final fight with Ganon. The desire to kill. Realising that shaking off this feeling would be futile; Link took a step forward, revealing an impossibly hidden Wolfos from its den. Link reached behind him, gripping the sword with his left hand and pulling it from its sheath. Wielding it in front of him, he charged at the beast, a light smile lingering on his lips. Dodging the claws of the monster, he rolled round the back of it, slicing into its back deeply, its blood running onto the blade. The Wolfos howled in pain, before collapsing in a heap and disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. Sheathing his sword, Link chuckled to himself, his eyes glinting crimson for a moment, before returning to their normal shade of blue.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading chapter two, but I want to thank you lovely people who read my first chapter before I posted this one. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Well, I promise to post again real soon after I write the next bit. I hope you're enjoying the story! Chickaboo3000, signing off!**


End file.
